Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to fabrication processes using plastic materials, and more specifically to a novel method for fabricating curved thermoplastic composite parts.
Description of the Related Art
Numerous processes exist for the fabrication of Thermoplastic composite (TPC) laminates of constant thickness and straight length. In addition to non-continuous processes such as pressing, stamping and autoclave forming, there are continuous processes such as extrusion, pultrusion, roll forming, and compression molding. Although these latter processes are capable of producing parts in continuous lengths, they lack the ability to produce parts of varying thickness that are needed for lightweight aerospace structures and other structures where weight is of particular importance. Moreover, the processes mentioned above are not capable of producing parts that have curvature along their length.
There thus exists a need to provide a new method that is capable of fabricating curved TPC laminates with tailored thicknesses in a continuous process. Preferably, such a method should be a low cost method and take advantage of automated equipment where possible.